


Call Of The Domestic

by unaspectre



Series: Tails [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission, Laura finds some of her deeper instincts coming to the front. Sequel to The Observer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Of The Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

John wandered towards the infirmary to check on how Major Freeman’s team were doing after their latest mission, all four of them had been hit by some alien flu virus and were currently in quarantine. As he neared Carson’s domain, familiar voices reached him and John grimaced.

Rodney and Laura were fighting, again.

John dodged to one side as Rodney marched out of the door, his eyes dark with anger, his hand rubbing at his neck. He ignored John and stalked away. With a sigh John entered the infirmary, finding Carson standing beside a bed where Lieutenant Laura Cadman was sitting, her arm stretched out as the doctor took some of her blood. The young lieutenant was one of the most popular people in the city, bright, witty and friendly, she knew absolutely everyone. An off-world mission several months ago however, had altered her. Abducted, her kidnappers merged her genetic code with the DNA of a species more than likely extinct, changing her in many ways. The most noticeable being the long, red-gold tail that was currently batting lazily against the bed she was sitting on. The hidden effects included incredible strength, making her stronger than Ronon, her sense of smell which she was still working on, and an unusual telepathic connection to one Dr Rodney McKay.

 

“Hi, sir,” Laura grinned brightly at him as he walked over.

John frowned at her; he glanced at Carson who simply shrugged.

“Something wrong?” she asked innocently when he didn’t return her greeting.

“Why was McKay yelling?” John demanded, “And why did he come storming out?”

Laura looked slightly sheepish, “I bit him.”

John covered his eyes with his hand; there were times, like now, when he wished he’d never piloted a certain General over Antarctica.

“Why did you bite him?” John knew he shouldn’t but he just couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“It wasn't my fault,” Laura told him, “He hadn’t shown up for lunch, so I went to get him and…”

“The mating thing,” John realised, it shocked him how quickly the month went past.

Laura nodded, “When I’m not around him and it’s starting, I don’t notice. When I got to his lab, he was being himself and brushed me off. I lost control and…its lucky Miko found the serum.”

“Yeah,” John agreed, it explained why Rodney was pissed and why he’d been rubbing his neck. He started to laugh after a minute, “You know he’ll spend the next few days wearing a high neck shirt to hide the bruise.”

Laura let out a muffled snort of laughter before turning to Carson, “Can I go?”

The doctor nodded, “I’ve got all I need to continue the checks. I’ll see you later, Laura.”

She bounced off the bed and after giving John a quick nod, disappeared. John waited until she was gone before turning to the doctor.

“Is this bad?” he asked.

Carson frowned, “Bad how?”

“The aggressiveness,” John clarified, “If we need to ground her at certain times of the month, now would be the time to tell me.”

“It doesn’t work like that, Colonel,” Carson told him, “Not that I’m an expert on this.

But from what I know, each month differs and assuming Rodney remembers this does happen, there shouldn’t be a problem.”

John sighed, “I’ll hold you to that. Okay, how are Freeman and his team?”

 

Laura wandered the halls of Atlantis, wondering how to approach Rodney later on when she’d have to be around him. It wasn’t like she meant to bite him, it was her mating instinct thing kicking in and sometimes it took over.

“Laura,” the gentle voice of Miko Kusanagi made her turn.

“Hey, Miko,” Laura smiled at the other woman, “Thanks by the way. For helping earlier.”

“Of course,” the scientist replied, “I know you both do not like what happens each month.”

“I like Rodney but not that way. Don’t see how anyone can,” she said, wincing inwardly, remembering too late that Miko had quite a crush on him.

“I just remember that I could also have the problem if things were different,” Miko reminded her.

Laura nodded, the telepathic connection to Rodney that meant she was conscious during the aftermath of the experiment, also meant Carson’s attempt to reverse the effects on her hadn’t worked, whereas because Miko had been sedated through the whole thing she had been returned to normal. There were times she wanted to hate the other woman but couldn’t, it wasn't her fault.

“I must go,” Miko smiled once more, “I am needed back in the lab.”

“We’ll catch up, Miko,” Laura called after the other woman before deciding just to head back to her room for a bit.

Unfortunately a call to the briefing room screwed that right up.

 

“You wanted to see me?” Laura said, entering the room where Ronon, Teyla and Rodney already sat with Elizabeth.

“We’re waiting for Colonel Sheppard,” Elizabeth smiled, motioning her to take a seat.

Laura slid into the seat at Rodney’s side, giving him a bright smile when he glared at her. She could see the edge of the bruise she’d left on his neck, just above the collar of the shirt he was wearing. Her witty remark to him was stalled by the arrival of Sheppard; he took his own seat on the other side of Rodney.

“Alright,” Elizabeth started the meeting, “The database spat out a new address and the details we received show a power signature that may be…”

“A ZPM,” Rodney grinned, as he read through the report, “When can we go?”

Elizabeth grinned back; “You’re scheduled to leave tomorrow morning.”

John smiled to himself as they went over the mission details, He was always impressed by how good his team were at their jobs and Laura had slipped in easily to the dynamic. He listened as they each made suggestions on the mission before dismissing them.

“What’s going on?” Elizabeth asked, as she and John watched Rodney brush past Laura and out of the room.

John laughed slightly, “She bit him.”

Elizabeth sighed, “Do I really want to know the rest?”

“Nah,” John told her.

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with the mission,” Elizabeth told him.

John shrugged, “They’ll be the best of friends again by the time we get back…probably.”

*********************************************

“It. Was. An. Accident,” Laura snapped over the roar of the wind.

“Yeah right,” Rodney snorted, his hand covered his eyes against the dirt that was being thrown in his face.

“Trust me, Rodney,” she growled at him, “Having to taste the foul aftershave you wear was not something I enjoyed.”

“Would you two shut up,” John finally snapped at the sniping, “It’s been three hours, enough already.”

“Yes, sir,” Laura nodded instantly.

Rodney gave John a disgusted look but was silent and looked back down at his pad, following the energy readings. He frowned, as the signature cut out on him again.

“There’s something wrong,” Rodney stopped them, “This has to be a false reading because every time I think I have it, the signal disappears.”

“Meaning?” Ronon asked, readying his weapons for a fight.

Rodney rolled his eyes in annoyance at the stupidity he had to endure, “Meaning, someone is either leading us around by the nose or there’s something more to this power signal.”

John mused over this for a second, “Rodney, let’s head in the direction you have just now but keep our eyes opened. Cadman, how’s your sense of smell around here?”

“Comes and goes,” she replied, her eyes flicked to Rodney, “Like the power signal.”

Teyla suppressed a smile at Rodney’s annoyed look.

“Alright, kids,” John stopped the argument before it even began, “Let’s move.”

 

“Why is it always caves?” Rodney sighed in annoyance, “I mean, couldn’t the Ancients hide their ZPM’s somewhere that isn’t dark, dank and possibly filled with bugs.”

John felt a shiver run down his back at the mention of bugs, “Let’s go. Be careful and if anyone sees any bugs, get out of my way.”

Teyla shot him a sympathetic look before she followed Ronon in. John followed her, glancing back to see Rodney behind him with Laura bringing up the rear. The cave was dark but as they moved deeper inside it started to feel warmer.

“Sir,” Laura called, “I can smell something that’s pretty close to…”

“To?” John demanded.

“Cake,” she replied, completely perplexed.

“I can smell it too,” Ronon spoke up, “There is light ahead of us.”

“Okay,” John drawled, he didn’t like this but they’d come this far and they really needed another ZPM, “Eyes open, gang. Let’s go see what the light is.”

 

Laura stood staring around the gorgeous scenery that surrounded them. There was an entire valley inside the cave and yet, if you didn’t look up, you’d believe you were outside.

“Welcome,” a woman’s voice made them turn. A young woman about Laura’s age stood before them, wearing a short sarong type skirt and a low cut top that exposed her midriff.

“Welcome,” she said again, all three male members of the team stared at her.

Laura shared a look with Teyla before she hit all three men on the back of the head, Rodney and John by hand, Ronon with her tail.

“Gentlemen,” she barked, “Her face is at least a foot above where you’re looking.”

John recovered first, “Thanks for the welcome,” he said to the young woman, “Where are we?”

“This is Plea’siance,” the woman replied, she continued to smile warmly at them; “Come with me, our town leader will wish to meet you.”

John nodded, “Sure.”

He motioned them to follow on, making sure to keep his eyes on a spot just above the shoulder of the guide. He glanced round to see Ronon doing the same, while Rodney had his eyes firmly on his padd.

 

They’d been walking for about half an hour when they came across a small village, filled with people, all wearing clothes similar to their guide.

“You have brought the strangers, Matra?” a man appeared before them, he wore a heavy silver collar around his neck.

The young woman who had escorted them nodded, “Yes, Lord Treyus,” she said breathlessly, “Does this please you?”

Laura threw Teyla a look of disgust at the woman’s fawning voice.

“Of course,” Treyus smiled benevolently at her before he turned to the Atlantis team, “Welcome to Plea’siance. We are always happy when there are visitors, we very rarely get them.”

“Might have something to do with what it’s like outside,” John noted.

“Please,” Treyus motioned them towards the cottage behind him, “You are welcome in my house.”

“Cool,” John replied, he turned to the others, “Guys, best behaviour.”

“Why did you look at me when you said that?” Rodney demanded, frowning as John ignored him. With an annoyed sigh, Rodney followed the team into the building.

*********************************************

Laura didn’t like this place, there was something that disturbed her and she just couldn’t put her finger on it. Possibly, the way every man they came into contact with looked her and Teyla up and down as though they were some kind of prize, or the way all the women, dressed as though they were at the beach scurried around, looking doe-eyed and being ever so helpful.

She sat listening as Treyus talked to John about how wonderful this place was, how the Wraith couldn’t find them and she just didn’t feel right. Rodney was sitting in one corner, his laptop out taking readings. Every time one of the women would come near him, his eyes would follow her until she left the room and Laura was finding the urge to cuff him across the head harder to suppress.

 

“This is an interesting place,” John told Treyus as they stood on the porch of his house watching the people go about their business.

“Plea’siance is a paradise,” Treyus boomed, “You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. Any of your people may come and join us here.”

“Thanks,” John replied with a nod, “But just now, it’ll just be us.”

Treyus nodded.

“Dr McKay noted some interesting energy readings he’d like to look closer at,” John started, “If that’s okay?”

“Of course,” the leader of Plea’siance nodded, “He is more than welcome. I’ll send my science administrator, Tarkin with him.”

John nodded his thanks.

“As for the others,” Treyus continued, “Perhaps the female members of your team would enjoy joining the women of the village for a time.”

John managed to suppress his grin; he was pretty sure what Cadman’s answer would be to that. Then again, they might find out something that he never would while talking to Treyus.

 

“Did we piss him off?” Laura demanded, she and Teyla were following Matra towards the women of the village, “Because that’s the only explanation I can think of for making us do this.”

“It could be worse,” Teyla reminded her, “You could be forced to listen to Rodney complain at you some more.”

Laura smirked slightly, “I can deal with Rodney. He might be whiny at times but it’s better than listening to the vacuous talk of ‘little Miss Midriff’.”

“You forget,” Teyla told her, “That in many societies the women speak of things amongst themselves, things they would never discuss when men are there.”

Laura snorted but remained silent, finally they reached the riverside where several women sat chattering away, plates of cake and fruit were passed around.

“I suddenly feel very overdressed,” Laura muttered to her friend, looking around at the beachwear everyone was wearing.

“Welcome,” the eldest woman moved to them, “I am Quella, wife of Treyus. What do we call you dear ladies?”

“I am Teyla Emmagen,” she introduced herself; “This is Lieutenant Laura Cadman.”

“Lieutenant is a strange name,” a younger woman giggled.

Laura turned to the girl, “It’s my rank.”

“Like Advisor Kellar?” the girl asked wide-eyed, making Laura want to smack her.

“Now, Ninna,” Quella chided, “Leave Laura Cadman alone.”

The girl pouted before going to join her friends, Quella motioned them to sit. Laura scowled as Teyla settled on the grass motioning her to do the same. Laura dropped down beside the Athosian who was smiling as she took the fruit juice offered to them.

“I’d rather be stuck with Rodney,” she muttered to Teyla.

“Lieutenant,” Teyla murmured, “Be quiet. Take some refreshments, and listen.”

Duly chastised, Laura took a bite of the cake she was handed.

*********************************************

Rodney was completely disappointed; the power source was very limited and didn’t run off a ZPM. Absently, he rubbed the bruise on his neck and tried to listen to what the other man was babbling about.

His watch beeped and Rodney frowned, he had to get back so that Cadman wouldn’t start attacking people. Even if it would liven up this place quite a bit.

“Is something wrong?” Tarkin asked, as Rodney checked his watch.

“I need to return to the rest of my team,” Rodney replied sharply, “In the next ten minutes.”

“Of course,” Tarkin nodded, motioned him forward and they headed back to the village, “Tell me, Dr McKay, are the women of your team taken?”

Rodney frowned, confused at the question, “Taken?”

“Are they connected solely to one member of your team,” Tarkin explained, “Or do you share them?”

Rodney stared at him, he’d admit to never being the most un-chauvinistic guy ever but that made him ill.

“Teyla has a husband back on our base,” Rodney improvised, “Ronon, the Colonel and myself are like her brothers.”

“And the other woman, Laura?” Tarkin asked, sounding even more interested than Rodney liked.

“She’s mine,” he replied, considering what would happen when their minds wandered, this was the best idea.

“I did not mean to offend,” Tarkin told him hurriedly, “She is very beautiful, even if very unusual.”

“She is,” Rodney saw the cottage they were heading towards coming close and turned to the other man, “She’s also exceedingly dangerous.”

With that said, Rodney marched forward to where the rest of the team waited for him.

 

John looked over at Rodney as he rejoined Ronon and himself. Treyus had returned to his work, leaving them to eat in relative peace.

“So?”

“The power source turned out to be nothing,” Rodney told them, “And I think we should leave as soon as possible.”

“Why?” Ronon asked.

“Tarkin asked me which of us Laura and Teyla were attached to,” Rodney explained, “Or if they were shared.”

“What did you say?” John frowned as Ronon grimaced.

Rodney shrugged, “That Teyla had a husband at home and Laura was…” he mumbled something.

“What was that?” John forced the smile off his face, seeing Ronon trying the same.

“I said she was married to me,” he snapped, “It was the best thing to say considering the way she gets when her mind wanders.”

“Of course,” John managed to say with a straight face.

Before Rodney could say anything Laura and Teyla arrived back from their time with the women of Plea’siance, Laura was smiling and Teyla looked just a little confused.

“What did you find out?” John asked, the moment the two women reached them.

Teyla frowned, “The women did not speak about much other than how they best looked after their men. It was quite…boring.”

“Lieutenant?” John turned to Laura.

She shrugged, “I want their tailor,” she took a seat at Rodney’s side, her tail gently sliding around his neck.

“Other than that?” Rodney swatted her tail away.

Laura turned to him, “Are you still upset about the little bite?”

“Have you seen the bruise?” Rodney snapped at her, pulling the neck of his shirt back to show her.

The others stared as she gently kissed the bruise, “I’ll make it better.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Rodney pushed her away, “Cadman, I thought the mating thing happened yesterday.”

Laura shook herself slightly, “I…I…Sorry, I don’t know what that was.”

“Okay guys,” John made everyone turn to him, “Let’s make our goodbyes and get back to Atlantis. There’s nothing here.”

 

“I am afraid you cannot leave just now,” Treyus told them, “We have had to seal the entrance to the valley just now.”

“Why?” Ronon demanded sharply.

“I am afraid the Wraith are on the surface.”

At this everyone’s eyes widened.

“Can they get down here?” Rodney asked, frowning as Laura rested her hand on his arm.

“No,” Treyus assured them, “The valley when sealed is completely undetectable to anyone. We are perfectly safe.”

“Good,” John murmured, “How long till they leave?”

“I cannot say,” Treyus replied, “Until then you are more than welcome to stay with us. I will arrange a place for you to rest for the night.”

“Thanks,” John nodded, tuning to his team, “Looks like we’re staying the night.”

*********************************************

Rodney sat in the corner of the room they’d been given as theirs for the night, working. John was sitting across the room with Ronon trying to teach him how to play poker while Teyla was meditating. Laura suddenly appeared and dropped into Rodney’s lap making him jump.

“Cadman, what the hell are you doing?” he demanded, trying to shove her off him.

Laura turned so she was facing him, straddling his lap, “You told them we were married,” she reminded him, a smirk covering her lips, “They’re coming this way, Rodney. I thought I’d rather reinforce the fact that I don’t want anyone making a pass at me.”

Rodney opened his mouth to say something, not able to as she wound her arms around his neck.

“Besides,” Laura continued, “You kinda like me here.”

He frowned at her but the door opened to reveal Treyus, who was followed in by Matra. The man instantly noted where Laura was sitting before he turned his attention back to John.

“Will you get off me?” Rodney muttered.

Laura smirked at him then laid her head on his shoulder, “Sleepy,” she murmured, grinning as she shifted on his lap.

“Laura,” Rodney growled, she was cuddled against him and it was distracting him a lot more than he wanted to admit, “Get off me.”

Rolling her eyes, Laura moved to his side and leaned against his arm instead. She took a deep breath, sighing slightly as she relaxed.

“What is going on with you?” Rodney demanded, nudging her slightly.

She laughed at him; her fingers moved to his neck and slid over the bruise, “I didn’t mean to do this, you know.”

Rodney shrugged, “I wonder sometimes.”

Laura let out a contented sigh as she cuddled against his arm, “I can’t believe how tired I am.”

Rodney gave up, “Then get some sleep, Cadman.”

Her tail wrapped around his wrist as she fell asleep against him, leaving Rodney musing over her strange behaviour.

 

“I apologise,” Treyus told John, “That you are inconvenienced like this.”

John shrugged, “If this keeps you safe from the Wraith, I’ve no objection to sticking around for a bit.”

Treyus nodded benevolently, his gaze drifted to Teyla who returned his look with a hard stare. Ronon stood and moved to her side. Treyus returned his attention to John.

“I will send someone to let you know the moment you can leave,” he said, his voice never lowering from the booming tone he’d had since they’d met him.

John waited for Treyus and his silent friend to leave before rolling his eyes, “That guy, just creeps me out.”

Ronon nodded, “There is something about here that feels wrong.”

“You mean other than Cadman practically jumping Rodney in the street?” John demanded, glancing back to where the two people in question were sitting.

Laura was sleeping, leaning against Rodney’s arm while he was working away; he had draped his jacket over her and every so often would check she was alright.

“What the hell happened when you guys were with the other women?” John asked Teyla, “Because Cadman’s acting…”

“Nothing happened,” Teyla assured him, “We sat by the river and listened to the women talking.”

“Did she eat or drink anything that you didn’t?” John asked.

Teyla shook her head, “No. We both drank the fruit juice and ate the cake.”

“Maybe she had a reaction,” Ronon noted, “She has been changed.”

“It’s possible,” John mused.

“Or an allergen,” Teyla added, she bit her lip thoughtfully; “Lt Cadman may have ingested something that she can no longer take.”

“I doubt an allergy would make her act like that,” John reminded them, he glanced back at Rodney and Laura, unable not to smile as Rodney gently fixed the jacket around her more securely, “Teyla, keep an eye on her over the next few days.”

“Of course,” she nodded, a slightly amused smile touching her lips, “Though Rodney shall be the one closer to her.”

John rolled his eyes, “I’ll take the first watch. Get some sleep.”

 

Treyus marched through the town, everyone moving out of his way as he walked. He entered the small building at the edge of the town and walked downstairs to the cellar. Passing the cells, he glanced in and mused over which to bring out. They all scurried away from him and Treyus reached out, grabbing the young woman at the front he yanked her behind him, ignoring her screams.

Treyus continued through the underground corridor, dragging his prisoner behind him. Finally reaching the door he shoved the woman into a chair. She was strapped in by the guard standing there.

“Please, please,” the woman begged, “Please, please.”

Treyus ignored her; he pulled out a syringe and injected it into her arm.

“Open the door,” Treyus ordered the guard; he grabbed his prisoner once more and yanked her through the door.

“No,” the woman tried to run when he threw her in front of him but she wasn't fast enough. A hand snatched the woman’s wrist pulling her back,

Treyus stood, his arms folded across his chest as the young woman was fed upon.

“Did you enjoy that?” he asked, smirking at the Wraith Queen.

She stepped forward, her long red hair falling over one shoulder, her teeth bared at him in a smile.

“She was filled with fear,” the Queen hissed, “My favourite taste.”

“Excellent,” Treyus took a seat, “I have good news for you.”

The Queen studied him, “And what will that be?”

“I believe I have found you the one you need,” he told her.

The Queen walked to him, “You have one of them?”

Treyus nodded, “She is not completely how you described them but she seems similar to the one you need.”

“Does she have a mate?” the Queen demanded.

“One claims to be her husband,” Treyus answered, “But I know of no wife who acts the way she does.”

The Queen’s lips curled in a vicious smile, “They are not like anything you have ever known. Tell me, her mate, how does he act towards her?”

Treyus looked confused, “Like she belongs to him.”

The Queen smiled, “Perfect.”

*********************************************

Laura woke up and sighed. She was quite content to sleep all day, wrapped in the warm cocoon she was in. Snuggling closer to the warm body beside her, Laura was more than happy to just go back to sleep until she realised who she was snuggled up to.

Opening her eyes, Laura quickly closed them again. The line was fuzzy enough between them, without little things like this muddying it up even more.

“Tell me there’s coffee?” Rodney moaned from her side, he shoved her off his arm.

“Good morning to you too,” Laura muttered, she rolled and stood up.

Rodney grimaced at her, “So, are you yourself now?”

Laura looked at him confused, “What do you mean?”

Rodney gave her a look of annoyance, “Considering what you were doing yesterday…”

Memory hit her and Laura felt her cheeks flush, “Oh!”

He rolled his eyes as John emerged from his sleeping bag, John pulled out a flask meaning Rodney wandered over there.

Laura watched as Rodney managed to get some coffee out of the Colonel before she started to stretch. She dropped forward onto her hands, moving into a handstand and staying there for several minutes.

“What?” she demanded, seeing Ronon standing watching with an amused smile on his lips.

The ex-Runner shrugged and gave her another smile before heading over to get something to eat. Laura let out an annoyed sigh before she started stretching again. She continued her morning work-out for another ten minutes or so before joining the others.

“So,” she said, taking her seat beside Teyla, far away from Rodney, “What’s the plan for today?”

“We can’t leave until the valley’s been opened,” John reminded her, “So, I guess we spend time with the locals.”

“Again,” Laura groaned, “Colonel, please don’t make me. It’s…It’s worse than the lectures we were forced to endure by Rodney on the correct procedure when entering an ancient lab.”

“Hey,” Rodney snapped.

“That may be Cadman,” John grinned, “But its best place to get information.”

Laura groaned again, “You’re a cruel man.”

 

Laura sat trying to ignore the vacuous chatter around her as she ate the, actually delicious, cake. Beside her, Teyla was politely talking with Quella, somehow managing to not sound even remotely bored.

Laura leaned her head back, rubbing her neck, smiling slightly as the familiar scent teased her. She was beginning to love that she could detect Rodney’s presence so easily, it meant she could avoid him if she wanted but it also meant that at times, like now, she knew when he was close enough to go and annoy.

Laura turned to where she knew he would be standing; a frown crossed her face as she saw Matra approaching him.

Rodney smiled at the young woman and as she gently touched his arm, Laura felt anger build in her stomach. In one swift movement, Laura was off the ground and moving towards Rodney. How dare this woman touch her mate?

 

“Cadman,” Rodney yelled when she shoved Matra to the ground, “Come here,” he grabbed her by her waist, “Calm down.”

Laura turned in his arms, “Mine,” she growled.

Rodney sighed, annoyed as she started to kiss his neck, “Cadman,” he tried to get her attention, “Laura, stop it.”

“Mine,” she told him again, looking into his eyes and Rodney winced. She was only like this when she was in heat and considering that happened the day before they came here, worried him.

He saw Teyla running over, the serum in her hand. Rodney managed to manoeuvre Laura out of the way so he could grab the syringe from Teyla. Slamming it against Laura’s shoulder, he hit the button but nothing happened. Laura was still nuzzling his neck and Rodney threw a panicked look to Teyla.

“Rodney?” Teyla asked.

“I don’t know,” he cried, “It’s always worked before.”

“You need to get her somewhere else,” Teyla told him.

Rodney nodded, with ability born of practice he grabbed Laura’s waist and pulled her round so her back was against his chest. He moved her away from the women who had been watching with keen interest and made it back to the small cottage they had been given to use.

 

Rodney let Laura go once they were alone; he dropped his pack just before she moved to him.

“Laura,” Rodney spoke softly, as she snuggled against his neck, “You know this isn’t what you want. We both know this isn’t real, so please focus.”

She sighed softly, her mouth continuing to slide across the skin of his neck.

Rodney grabbed Laura’s wrists and shoved her back so she was facing him, “Laura,” he snapped, “You are stronger than this. You have to focus, Lieutenant Cadman, focus on my voice.”

Laura growled, she was breathing deeply as she stared at him. She sagged slightly, and Rodney let her fall against his chest.

“Rodney,” Laura whispered, her arms wrapped around him, her fingers gripping the back of his jacket, “What the hell is happening to me?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, his hand gently stroking her back, his voice soft, “We’ll get you back to Carson and he’ll work this out.”

Laura nodded against his chest, her breathing slowing but she didn’t move from his embrace.

“It’s so strange, Rodney,” she murmured, “This happened before we even left Atlantis, why is it happening again?”

“I wish I knew,” he sighed, “Look, Laura you have to relax a bit. You can’t attack any more of the women.”

Laura looked up at him and pouted, “But it felt damn good.”

Rodney rolled his eyes at her, “Are you calm?”

“I am now,” she replied, “It’s like a wave, it hits then decreases and I’m fine again.”

Rodney let her go and stepped back, “Good. We should stick together until we can get out of here. Just in case it happens again.”

Laura smiled at him, “You’re the boss.”

Rodney shook his head and started back out, “Like I believe that for a second.”

*********************************************

“Where’s Cadman?”

Teyla looked up from her conversation with Quella to where John stood with a frown on his face, she turned back to the woman beside her, “Excuse me, Quella,” reaching out her hand for John to pull her up.

Once he helped her to her feet, she moved him away from the women, “Lieutenant Cadman took offence to Matra touching Dr McKay.”

John grimaced, “What did she do?”

Teyla sighed, “Just a slight altercation, however the serum didn’t work.”

“That’s bad?” John ran his hand through his hair; he hit his radio, “Rodney?”

“Turn around,” the acerbic voice came from behind him.

John spun to where Rodney and Laura stood, both looked annoyed and ready to get out of this place as fast as possible.

“Are you okay?” he asked Laura.

She sighed, “I don’t know what’s going on, sir. I think I should get back to Carson. Has Treyus given any idea when that’ll be?”

John shrugged; he looked around the valley, suddenly very aware of the cave roof above them and the artificial daylight, “I’m getting to the point where I say we take our chances.”

“I think we should,” Cadman told him, “This is getting…” she glanced at Rodney, “Kinda important that we see Carson.”

John nodded, “Alright, Teyla get Ronon to meet us. We’re going home.”

 

“Colonel,” Treyus greeted him as the team entered his house, “I was just about to send someone to find you.”

“Really?” John asked, “About?”

“The Wraith are gone from outside the valley,” Treyus reported, “However, we are having difficulty unsealing ourselves. The controls are refusing to work.”

“You want McKay to help?” John understood.

“Tarkin feels he would be able to help us,” Treyus boomed, his eyes resting on Laura rather than Rodney who stood side by side, “I am afraid until we are able to fix this problem then you are unable to leave.”

“Give me a minute,” John murmured, moving to the other side of the room where Rodney was standing, “Well?”

“I’ll take a look,” he said, “I can more than likely fix it if the technology is the same as I already saw.”

“And let’s face it,” Laura chimed in, “Rodney can fix anything.”

Rodney smirked, the self important look covering his face.

“Good,” John nodded, “Go with Tarkin and take Cadman so we don’t have any incidents.”

Rodney rolled his eyes and motioned Laura to move.

“Dr McKay is going to see what he can do for you,” John told the leader of Plea’siance, “Hopefully he’ll have it open soon.”

“That’s wonderful,” Treyus boomed heartily as always, “Until that time, you should take some time to relax a little more.”

“That’ll be great,” John smiled, heading back to Teyla and Ronon. He ushered them out quickly and dropped to sit on a nearby rock.

 

“Something’s bothering you,” Teyla noted, she sat beside him and shaded her eyes against the light.

“I think it was just a little convenient that the only time we’re here,” John told her, “They can’t reopen their valley.”

“You think it’s a trap?” Ronon asked.

John bit his lip in thought, “Possible. That’s why I’m glad I had an excuse to send Cadman with him. I know she can beat anyone to a pulp and at the moment she’s even more protective of Rodney than usual.”

Teyla tapped a fingernail against the rock, “There is more than we are seeing, Colonel.”

“Like?” John asked, as Ronon frowned.

“It is simply a feeling,” Teyla replied, “Like I should know what it is but I can’t…” she trailed off irritated with herself, “John, we need to leave here as soon as possible.”

*********************************************

Laura walked at Rodney’s side, deeper into the caverns that held the equipment that supported the valley. Her instincts were screaming at her that something was wrong; if she had hackles they’d be raised.

“Laura?” Rodney asked softly.

She glanced over at him, waiting for his question.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Laura replied softly, her tail gently rested on his shoulder, “Just stick close to me.”

Rodney flicked a worried glance at her but didn’t say another word. He focused on the controls they were here to repair as they came closer, a frown appearing on his face.

“Rodney?” Laura asked.

“There’s nothing wrong here,” he said, gasping as he was flung forwards against the wall behind Laura. She spun to help him finding a force field blocking her way.

“Rodney?” she yelled, slamming her hand against the invisible barrier between them.

He scrambled to where she stood staring at her, panic filled his blue eyes then he suddenly crumbled to the ground gripping his head.

“Rodney?” Laura screamed, his panic filling her. She reached for her radio, trying to call for help but only static answered her, she stopped as a figure appeared behind Rodney.

“Oh my God,” she breathed in horror as she watched the Wraith Queen stand over him, “Rodney!!!”

 

She studied the human on the ground, clutching at his head against the pain she was inflicting on him. She raised her head and focussed on her prize trapped away from her mate.

“You are different from the ones I remember,” she mused, smiling at the creature, “More a hybrid than pure but still pure enough.”

“What the hell do you want?” the cat spat at her.

“You shall address me properly when you speak to me,” the Queen told her, “I am a Wraith Queen.”

“Don’t expect any your majesties,” the cat snarled.

The Queen laughed, “You may call me Iriason. It is the name Treyus gave me.”

“Fine,” the cat snapped, “Iriason, what do you want?”

Iriason laughed, “You.”

 

Laura swallowed, trying to keep herself calm as she watched Iriason continue to stand over Rodney.

“What do you want from me?” Laura forced herself to ask, desperate now to find a way to get Rodney out of there and Sheppard and the others down here.

Iriason grinned at her, showing every one of her razor sharp teeth, “You shall release me, Cat. I have been trapped in this prison for so long and now you are my key.”

Laura stared at her completely confused, “I’ll do what you want but first you let him go.”

Iriason laughed, the throaty rasp sending shivers along Laura’s spine, even the hairs on her tail stood on end at the sound.

“He,” Iriason grabbed Rodney by the scruff of his neck, pulling him to a kneeling position, “Is my insurance that you shall not do anything that I do not wish.”

“Let him go,” Laura growled, she could feel her animalistic instincts coming forward in a way she never had before.

“Your mate,” the Wraith Queen studied Rodney, who was looking confused, “A mate for a cat is an interesting concept. When you need him,” Laura felt warmth build up in her stomach, “The desire can overwhelm.”

Laura reached out to steady herself on the wall, her breathing deepened as her mating heat rose to the surface, “Stop.”

“You desire him,” Iriason laughed, “Understand my power now? You feel what I can do to you, can feel the way I will leave you if you even try to fight me.”

Laura dropped to her knees, “Yes,” she screamed, she hadn’t felt like this since the first time she’d experienced the heat but it was almost completely consuming.

“Agree to do what I want and I shall stop this,” the Wraith Queen told her, “Agree and I will give your mate back to you.”

“I’ll do it,” Laura practically wept, “Just stop. Please, stop it.”

Iriason continued to laugh but Laura felt her body relax finally, the burning within her stomach settling. The barrier between them disappeared and Laura scrambled over to Rodney. She knew the Wraith was watching them, amused but didn’t care as she wrapped her arms around Rodney tightly, her face pressed against his neck, breathing in his scent deeply to balance herself.

“Laura?” his shaky voice sounded in her ear, “What are you doing?”

“What I have to,” she whispered, continuing to hold him, “Just give me a minute. How’re you?”

“Headache,” he mumbled.

Laura shook as she let him go; she staggered to her feet and helped him up as well. Turning to the Wraith, Laura took in a deep breath, “Alright, which way?”

*********************************************

Teyla knew something was wrong but she just couldn’t work out what it was. She glanced over at John and Ronon who were both looking bored, Teyla noticed Matra wandering over to them, her face set in her usual vacuous smile as she carried a plate of the cakes.

“I thought you would like some while you wait for your friends,” Matra offered Teyla the plate.

“Sounds good,” John appeared, Ronon at his side. Both were looking at the plate of cakes, “Don’t mind if we do.”

“No,” Matra cried, yanking the plate away from them horrified.

Teyla frowned, “What’s wrong?”

Matra dropped her eyes away from John and Ronon, “They are not allowed these.”

“Why not?” Teyla asked, she gently moved the girl away from the two men, “Have they done something wrong?”

“No,” Matra whispered, “But it is forbidden for men to eat the cakes. They are only for the females.”

“Why?” Teyla frowned, her suspicion rising.

Matra shrugged, “I only know that Lord Treyus has ordered it to be so.”

Teyla chewed her lip for a moment, “Matra, who makes these?”

“Quella is charged with baking everything for us,” Matra told her, “Lord Treyus has said that nothing other than what she brings can be eaten by the river.”

“Colonel,” Teyla called to John, resting her hand on Matra’s shoulder for a second to calm her as he came over.

“What’s up?” John asked.

Teyla quickly explained what Matra had just told her, “I think that there may be some sort of drug within the cakes.”

John clicked his fingers, “And that may have been what’s been affecting Cadman.”

“Exactly,” Teyla replied.

“Can you show us where Quella is?” John demanded sharply.

Matra kept her eyes down, nervous at being addressed directly. After a few seconds she nodded.

“Let’s go,” John ordered.

 

Quella looked up surprised at her visitors, “Teyla, I did not expect to see you here.”

“What are you guys giving all the women of the village?” John demanded without any preamble.

Quella blinked, shocked at his question, “I’m sorry?”

“Matra has explained that the cakes we were eating at the river,” Teyla took over, “Are not to be given to any of the men. Can you explain why?”

Quella looked confused, “Treyus feels that we should have something that is solely ours. All that is added that none of the men have is this,” she held out a bottle, “It is simply a seasoning.”

“Then you don’t mind if I have something to eat?” John asked, reaching out for a cake hearing both Matra and Quella gasp.

“Please, Colonel,” Quella said softly, “This is our belief. I ask you to respect this.”

“This stuff is affecting one of my team,” John snapped.

Quella sighed, “Colonel, I honestly do not know what to tell you. My husband charged me with doing this task and I shall obey him.”

“Why?” John demanded sharply.

“Excuse me?” Quella looked at him astonished.

“Why are you blindly obeying him?” John demanded again.

Quella shook her head at his obvious stupidity, “He is my husband.”

“And you’ve always done as he said?” Teyla asked this time, her dark eyes glistening with intensity.

“Of cour…” Quella stopped as something seemed to occur to her, “Not always.”

“When did it start?” Teyla continued, “When did you start doing everything he said, when did everyone?”

“He gave me some juice,” Quella looked confused as the words came out of her mouth, “After that I…”

“He has been drugging every woman in the village,” Teyla said to John, “Laura obviously was affected differently because of her different physiology.”

“Same with you,” John noted.

Teyla nodded but before she could say anything Matra screamed.

“What is wrong?” Quella demanded of the girl as she ran to the woman for protection.

Matra looked up at them, her voice shaking, “Wraith.”

 

John felt Ronon bristle beside him as they watched a Wraith Queen moving through the valley, Laura and Rodney with her.

“What the hell are they doing?” John snapped, fixing his P90 ready to fire.

“Rodney looks ill,” Teyla replied, “John, something is going on that we don’t know. Neither of them would willingly help a Wraith.”

“They are helping my pet,” Treyus spoke from behind them.

The team spun to find him standing behind them, a wraith stunner in his hand. John stopped Ronon from shooting the smug man.

“Your what?” John asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“Magnificent,” Treyus boomed, “Isn’t she? Trapped here for years and I rescued her.”

“Rescued?” John demanded.

Treyus smiled, “She does as I want, as does every woman here, as you have already deduced. She is freeing herself and together we shall take over.”

John shook his head, “It’s a Wraith. It’ll kill you the moment it doesn’t need you anymore.”

“Iriason cannot disobey me,” Treyus replied, “I admit it took more of the drug than it does with others but she does everything I say.”

“What does she want with my team?” John demanded, he was fighting the urge to try his luck and just shoot.

Treyus smirked, “The unusual Lieutenant Cadman is the key to releasing Iriason. And the key my pet is using right now.”

“Damn,” John muttered, “Ronon!!”

Ronon stunned the leader before Treyus could even react.

“Tie him up,” John told Quella, “Unless you like being a slave. We’ll come help once we’ve stopped the Wraith.”

Quella nodded, “Of course. Thank you.”

*********************************************

Laura was getting worried, as they came closer to the exit to the valley. She had no idea what Iriason wanted her to do but she was sure she had no way to fight. Her weapon had been taken and since the Wraith could affect her, as well as hurt Rodney without lifting a finger, Laura didn’t hold out much hope that she could fight.

“Laura,” Rodney murmured, whatever the Wraith had done to him, it was still affecting him badly.

“Just keep walking with me,” Laura soothed, her tail wrapping around his waist, “Alright, Just trust me.”

Harsh laughter made Laura turn to where the Wraith walked.

“What?” Laura demanded.

The Wraith ignored her as they arrived at the cave opening.

“Now what?” Laura snapped, worried what was going to happen.

Iriason smiled, showing every one of her sharp teeth, “You shall take me through.”

“You can’t step through this archway?” Laura asked, an idea forming.

Iriason nodded, “You take me through.”

Laura shoved Rodney through and started to run, she stopped as Rodney screamed in pain.

“Stop it,” Laura snapped, the searing heat ran through her body again and she dropped to her knees, “Leave him alone.”

“Do as I say,” Iriason told her, “And I’ll stop.”

Laura wanted to defy, wanted to be able to help Rodney without doing what this creature wanted. But she couldn’t.

“Alright,” she gasped, “Just stop hurting him.”

After a moment Rodney slumped, gasping as Laura pulled him to his feet. She touched his cheek, making sure he was able to stay upright by himself. Once she was sure he was alright, Laura moved back to the Wraith Queen.

“I can touch your mind,” Iriason breathed at her, “And through that I can control his. Your mate’s mind shall be destroyed if you dare defy me again.”

“I let you out,” Laura snarled, “You let us go.”

Iriason laughed again, “No, Cat. You shall take me to your home. Then I shall see what else I want from you.”

Laura growled at the Wraith, “Move.”

 

“What are you doing?” Rodney demanded, Laura’s arm and tail were wrapped around him, keeping him upright as his head threatened to split open.

“Trust me, genius,” Laura murmured, “Alright?”

“Sure,” he sighed, he didn’t have the energy to argue.

Laura stood at the DHD, readying to dial Atlantis. Her GDO sat on her arm and Laura hoped to hell she could manage to pull this off. Gently, she touched Rodney’s radio with her tail, switching it on as she dialled Atlantis.

“The home of the Lanteans,” Iriason hissed with pleasure, “Perfect.”

As the Gate burst open, Laura tapped her code into the GDO as she held the radio button down, “Yeah and they’re just going to love that we’re bringing a Wraith there who’s controlling us.”

Iriason laughed again, motioning Laura and Rodney to walk. She stepped forward with them, not noticing as Laura pushed Rodney to one side.

 

“Who is it?” Elizabeth demanded as she saw the GDO code had been sent.

“Lieutenant Cadman,” Radek reported, “I’m opening the shield.”

Elizabeth nodded, stopping as a broadcast suddenly came over the speakers.

“Yeah and they’re just going to love that we’re bringing a Wraith there who’s controlling us,” Laura Cadman’s voice came over the speakers.

“Defence teams stand by,” Elizabeth ordered.

The soldiers scrambled down, getting in position just as Laura and Rodney tumbled out of the Gate to the side. Sergeant Watson grabbed them both helping them up just as a Wraith Queen stepped into the city.

“You tricked me,” she turned on Laura, “I will kill him.”

Laura grabbed Watson’s sidearm and stepped forward, “Not a chance in hell,”

Without hesitation, Laura slammed the barrel of the gun against the Wraith Queens head and fired. Laura turned away as the body fell to the ground and moved to help Rodney, the gun falling at her feet.

*********************************************

“Well,” Carson said as Laura sat in front of him on the infirmary bed, “As far as I can tell, there is no more trace of the drug in your system.”

“Good,” she pulled her knees up to her chin, “It was a horrible thing to be so out of control.”

“Laura,” Carson soothed, he gently stroked her arm.

She caught his hand and squeezed it for a few seconds. Carson pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly as she held onto him. Carson could feel her tremble at the thought of the day’s events.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, gently rubbing her back, “It’s over, Laura.”

Laura pulled back and smiled at him, “Thanks, Carson. I never worry around you.”

Carson laughed, “Its all part of the service, especially for you.”

Laura blushed slightly, their parting had been friendly and he was always the one she turned to whenever she needed release from the pain that was Rodney McKay driving her crazy.

“Where are the rest of the gang?” Laura asked, she was surprised she was the only one in the room.

“Colonel Sheppard and the others went back to the planet to help,” Carson explained, “And I sent Rodney to his room. His headache hasn’t subsided and I think he needs some rest.”

“I’ d really like to get my hands on that scum-sucking son of a bitch,” Laura growled slightly, “He managed to completely screw up an entire village, he kept and fed a wraith…”

“Laura,” Carson stopped her mid-rant, “Go and get something to eat and relax for the rest of the day. Doctor’s orders.”

Laura gave him a mock-salute as she bounced off the bed, “Thanks,” she leaned over and kissed his cheek before heading out of the infirmary.

 

Rodney lay on his bed, his room as dark and cold as he could possibly make it but no matter how long he lay, he just couldn’t sleep. He heard the door open and winced as he could hear someone walking around the room.

“Laura,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry, Rodney,” Laura whispered, “I was trying not to wake you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he groaned, opening his eyes slightly and wincing as even the dim light cut through his head, “Can’t seem to get to sleep. Guess it’s that time of day.”

“Yeah,” Laura sat on the bed, she gently slid her fingers through his hair, “You need to relax, Rodney.”

He sighed, “I’m trying.”

“Okay,” Laura stood up, “Take your shirt off and lie on your stomach.”

“Huh?” was all Rodney’s mind could come up with.

“I’m not going to take your virtue,” Laura laughed softly; “I promise this will help you relax.”

“Fine,” Rodney murmured, groaning as he lifted his head off the pillow to do as she said.

Laura moved the pillows off the bed, “Face down, rest your forehead on your hands.

Once he was settled, Laura moved onto the bed. She gently sat just at the small of his back and rested her hands on his shoulders. She smiled as Rodney groaned when she started to massage his shoulders.

“Where did you learn to do this?” Rodney moaned, as she kneaded at several knots in his shoulder muscles.

“A friend dragged me to a class because she had a thing for the guy taking it,” Laura explained, “She quit after week one when she found out he was married. I liked it so I did the full session.”

“Glad you did,” Rodney sighed, he was definitely relaxing, “I could get used to this.”

“Don’t,” Laura replied, she kneaded at the muscle in his neck making him wince.

“Remember you’re stronger than you were back then,” Rodney grimaced.

Laura pulled back, “Sorry. Stop talking and relax, you need to get to sleep.”

“Stop talking to me then,” Rodney retorted automatically.

 

Laura continued to massage her friend, feeling him relax more and more. Finally, the soft snore that came from him let Laura know that she’d succeeded in her task. Rodney was finally asleep.

Slowly and carefully, Laura slid off Rodney’s back. She picked up one of the pillows and gently placed it under his head before she draped a blanket over him.

Laura checked her watch and discovered she still had ten minutes before their minimum required time was up. Rodney had turned over leaving space, so Laura sat beside him. Her back against the wall, she gently stroked his hair.

They were stuck together, she had known that before but when she thought the Wraith was going to kill him, she realised just how important this annoying, pain in the ass was to her.

“Guess we’re a team,” she sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds and falling asleep.


End file.
